


Ritual

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but a Dark Ritual could bind a Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning.
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~
> 
> S & S ‘Verse  
> R (non smut)  
> Underage ~ 17  
> parseltongue
> 
> Warnings : Ritual Bloodletting & Alcohol.  
> Not Safe For Work Material

Harry felt like hyperventilating. His stomach was jumping uncomfortably even as he hung upside down by an ankle. The blood rushing to his head was actually helping him calm down. He shook his head frantically when Fred approached with a familiar yellow creme.

“Ah, come on, Harry. You need to relax. This will help.” George said from his other side. Harry shook his head and breathed deeply. Harry groaned through gritted teeth when Severus slipped through the door, took one look at the situation and smothered a snort.

The spell abruptly canceled and Harry forced himself to flip in mid air. He landed in a crouch, pure white robes billowing around his legs. His wand snapped to hand and he hexed both twins ruthlessly.

Fred sprouted flowers out of his ears. George snickered and then blinked when the sound of a braying donkey was heard. Harry smirked and raked a hand through his hair. Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry shrugged.

“Be glad it was Severus. If it had been Lucius or Voldemort himself… you might have been under a torture curse or worse faster than you could say _quidditch_.” Harry advised as he pocketed his wand. Severus huffed.

“What? It’s true.”

“Merlin, Professor! We almost had him calmed down!” Fred managed while George brayed like an ass.

“However, Mr. Potter, it would not be the Dark Lord today. Especially not before the ceremony.”

Harry went a little green and started breathing rapidly again. Fred flicked his wand and Harry was once more suspended upside down. Harry let his arms hang for a moment or two and turned his face aside as Fred tried to shove a canary creme in his mouth. Harry wiggled, twisted, and broke the spell, flipping easily and landing again. Severus arched an eyebrow.

“From your reactions, that is a common occurrence.”

“Used to do it before quidditch matches against Slytherin.” Fred responded. George nodded. Harry shrugged.

“What, it kept me from freaking out. So they are using it from something else. How’s Rosier?”

Severus glared. Harry just grinned. George brayed. Severus aimed his wand at George and cast a silencing spell. Harry and Fred both laughed.

“Are you ready, gentlemen?”

Harry nodded and stepped forward. Severus nodded shortly and flicked his wand through a complex pattern. Harry swallowed, eyes widening as crimson ropes shot from the dark clad man’s wand and wrapped and twisted around his torso, binding his hands before him, criss-crossing over his chest and running down his back, snaking around his waist and securing his hands tightly. Harry jolted and opened his mouth. Severus shook his head sharply.

Harry’s mouth snapped shut and he nodded. He sank to his knees and then gave a short nod. Severus levitated him into the air and arched a dark brow. The younger man nodded again. The Twins spluttered. Crimson ropes bound his ankles and Harry submitted without a sound.

“Mr. Potter trusts me. That is the reason I stand at his side for this. I am his. And oath bound to it.” Severus explained as Harry was levitated so that he could remain in a kneeling position, hands bound before him.

“Harry said wedding… not ritual _sacrifice_!” Fred managed. George nodded, eyes wide. Harry violently shook his head, glaring at the twins.

“Do I need to gag you?"

He had told Severus he could forgo the gag. Severus sighed and nodded, accepting the silent rebuff.

“Harry has been informed of what is required for this ritual. It is Dark in nature. It is Dark indeed. He is binding himself to a Dark Lord, gentlemen. A Light Ritual would not have worked. And any questions direct to me. Harry must remain silent until his part in the ritual has ended.” Severus lectured as he turned towards the door. Harry wiggled slightly to remain upright as Severus moved abruptly which pulled his balance off. Severus righted him with a touch and a murmured apology. Harry nodded.

 

* * *

Harry hitched in a breath and bit his lip watching the floor as he floated down the corridor, under Severus’ direction. Harry let his eyes flutter closed, willing to trust. The sound of a boot on stone had Harry focusing again.

He blinked when he was lowered down onto a pure white silk cushion in the black stone ritual room. Iron bracketed torches sputtered weakly from the walls. The room was icy cold and Harry felt goose flesh rise along his skin. He refused to shiver.

Severus stepped out of his frame of view. He startled slightly when pale fingers feathered through his hair and a crimson blindfold was slid over his eyes and tied behind his head. Harry struggled briefly against the blindfold. Fingers tightened painfully in his hair and he was shoved down, forehead forced to meet cold stone.

“To dare… you must trust. To trust, you must dare.” Voldemort murmured. Harry straightened, and then bowed his head, exposing the back of his neck to the dagger he knew his lover held in his wand hand. This was the trust component. Unable to see, he had to trust that the Dark Wizard would not kill him while he had the chance. The blade bit into his skin and he held silent as the rune was carved deeply into his flesh. A hissed breath was all he allowed himself.

He felt the dagger lifted away and he automatically struggled against the bonds, fighting to break them as he felt blood trickle over the ropes and slowly start soaking into the silk robe he wore. He stilled at the brush of cool fingers along his throat.

“Blood spilled to bind you. Mine spilled to bind me. Dark calls deep and true. Vital to life as breath, drink mingled blood, water, and wine.”

Harry drank when the goblet was pressed to his lips. He gagged as he tasted bitter herbs but he swallowed the mouthful. He heard the goblet chime against stone and froze when the burning ozone scent of spellfire coated the air.

Shouts made Harry want to snap to his feet, but he could feel the ritual magic singing across the cut and tingling along his tongue. This had to be finished first. He hissed out a breath as the dagger slid through the bonds, freeing his hands. He felt the caress of icy steel against the blindfold and then blinked when it fell away from the razor edge.

He took the dagger without comment, slit his own ankle bindings, and stood. He blinked when Voldemort slid to his knees, clad in white and crimson orbs glared in defiance. Harry took a deep breath and wrapped his free hand in the white robe. He jerked and the Dark Lord fell towards him, forced down, prostrate before his soon to be mate. Harry released him and stepped back.

"To trust, you must dare. To dare, you must trust."

The man pushed back up to his knees and bowed his head. Harry took a slow breath and carved the Dark sigil for binding at the base of the man’s neck. He watched as the blood ran in a steady stream and stained the white silk. He could feel his own blood dripping down his back.

Harry looked to the blackberry wine that sat in the goblet. The bitter herbs already sat on top of the wine. He dragged the dagger across his palm and then let three drops of commingled blood drip into the fresh goblet.

“Blood spilled to bind you. Mine spilled to bind me. Dark calls deep and true. Vital to life as breath, drink mingled blood, water, and wine.” Harry guided the chalice to the Dark Lord’s lips and watched him take a swallow of the bitter brew.

Harry held out his marked, bloody hand, and the Dark Lord placed his own scored palm into Harry’s grip.

 _“Blood bound, now and forever. We bow to no one else. Nothing else. To the Dark called, the Dark respond. Blessed or cursed so shall it be.”_ They intoned together in parseltongue. Power flared. Harry’s fingers tightened painfully as the Dark Lord’s did the same.

The mark on the back of his neck felt as though boiling salt water had just been dumped on the wound. Both men remained silent, crimson and emerald gazes locking. Harry shook slightly and then let go. He had withstood the pain.

Voldemort blinked. Harry drew a ragged breath. The blindfold became a makeshift bandage around the still seeping slice in the Dark Lord’s hand. Harry traded a look with Voldemort as the man used the other half to bind Harry’s wound, and then moaned as the man leaned down and captured his mouth in a fierce kiss.

“It is done. Now, shall we deal with those that would dare interrupt our day?”

Harry nodded and drew his wand. Dark Lord and Consort approached the door with a measured tread, fresh blood staining both their robes, visages grim.


End file.
